Never
by The Evil Carlita
Summary: When Pyro moves into the boarding house and Wanda doesn't leave, their lives are swept up in a fiery passion that confused John. Oneshot, songfic


-1Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution and all characters involved are properties of Marvel

Hi all! Welcome to my second ever songfic. It is meant to be a companion to the "Lost Episodes" series of fics, which are slowly being written into existence. The short version: when Magneto decides to go straight, he buys an apartment in Bayville, and Wanda and Pietro move in with him for a while. This songfic supposes that Wanda still hated her father, and decided to stay at the boarding house, where John was moving in.

This fic tells (from John's perspective) the story of their romance.

BTW, if you want to read the story with the song playing in the background, visit the fanfic section of my homepage.

-The Evil Carlita of Newly Evolved

In some universe, Wanda saw that I was moving into the boarding house, and decided to follow her father. In that universe, I guess the hatred she was supposed to be feeling for her father was transferred to me. In any case, he was her choice. That's not how it is here and now. He came, and she hated him. Hated him so much that she would rather stay in a home filled with boys than try to play at being a family. So she stayed, and I stayed, and I was the enemy. I was the face of her father when he was gone. I was the one who had taken the place of her brother, the person with whom she had finally reconciled. The person she felt closest to. Now, I was there, and she wanted nothing more than to make me miserable. She was preoccupied with me… too preoccupied. It turned into obsession, a delusional attraction that convinced her that we were meant to be together.

She started treating me like her prince charming. I never asked for it, I swear I never did. Besides, she's the one that can alter reality, she's the one that can make things happen. I was in love with the flame, and she was an insane, dancing spirit, trying to make sense of a world where her father would rather lock her away then try to love her.

_She wants so much to please me she always does it right  
She wants so much to please me all day and every night  
She doesn't read the stars  
She has no time for fate  
She doesn't see the signs  
She has no time to wait  
_

The love was sudden and urgent, just like I like it. Just like she knew I would like it. She changed around me; tried to smile, tried to make me laugh. Lot's of "Come on baby, light my fire," and the like. Everyday would find us holed up somewhere, exploring each other. In those days we forgot completely about who loves who and where the hate comes from, and just focused on satisfying each other.

It was a relief, to have her no longer wandering around, depressed about her father. It was fun, like I'm used to. No point in anything that isn't a thrill.

_She is trying to be the one for me  
Trying to be enough for me  
She is trying to be the one for me  
Trying to be in touch  
_

I was taken in the beginning, but it was only new for so long. And then I started feeling stuck, like I was trapped in a ring of fire over which I had no control.

Everywhere I went, she was there. She didn't just want me to be happy, she wanted me to be happy with her. I'm not sure she ever really stopped to consider how she felt herself. I can barely stand to be around myself sometimes, and she never left my side, searching incessantly for some sign of affection or approval from me. I tried to shake her off, but when she wasn't around I… well, I guess wanted her to be around. I got used to the annoyance. But it was always that; an annoyance.

_She is trying to be the one for me  
Trying to be enough for me  
She is trying to be the one for me  
Trying to be in love  
_

"We complete each other."

That's what she said. That's what really snapped me out of it. We complete each other? What does that even me? Does that mean that I was never complete before? Does that mean that when we're apart I won't feel whole? I felt fine when I wasn't around her. Better, sometimes. No, not sometimes, all the time! I couldn't get away from her ever, though, it was starting to drive me crazy!

But what if she meant that she wasn't complete without me?

_I want so much to need her I never turn away  
I want so much to need her all night and every day  
I never read the stars  
I have no time for fate  
I never see the signs  
I have no time to wait  
_

It was weird, but I was starting to feel guilty for not wanting her as much as she obviously was wanting me. I couldn't understand it, though. No one had ever been particularly fond of me… well, ever. I was crazy. I knew I was crazy, and I liked being that way, and I didn't need anyone. I never thought what would happen if anyone ever needed me. Would I be there for them? Did I want to be there?

_I am trying to be the one for her  
Trying to be enough for her  
I am trying to be the one for her  
Trying to be in touch  
_

I gave in. I tried, I really tried to reciprocate the feelings. She kept saying words like "commitment," though, that scared me. How long was I going to have to be there for her?

Sometimes, at night, in her sleep, she would cry. It was at these times that I really did want to carry her through the world; not let anything else hurt her. I would sit up in bed and pull her into my arms, being careful not to wake her up, and just hold her. No talking. No crazy. It felt warm and… well… maybe it did make me feel whole. Maybe just a little…

_I am trying to be the one for her  
Trying to be enough for her  
I am trying to be the one for her  
Trying to be in love_

Our connection meant everything to her. Not our connection: her connection to me. I still felt nothing; I swear I felt nothing. I didn't need her; I was only there because she needed me. I was only faithful because she needed it. I was only attentive because she needed it. I was only kind because she needed it. I was only there because she needed me. I was…

I was there every night because I needed her.

_We want so much to have this we hold each other tight  
Yeah we want so much to have this always and every time  
But we don't need to read the stars  
We don't need the time for fate  
We don't need to see the signs  
To know it's all too late  
_

One night we were sleeping… well, not quite. She was sleeping, and I was watching her. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but smile. I passed my fingers softly over her cheek, and she stirred slightly, sighed, then settled happily back into whatever dream she was having. Snuggling up behind her, I put my arm around her, pulling her close. But she pulled away, brushing a tear away in her sleep, and muttering one, heart-breaking word: "Daddy…"

_She will never be the one for me  
She will never be enough  
She will never be the one for me  
We will never be in touch_

The next day I was getting ready to head out with Lance. We were just going to do some guy stuff; hang out. I don't know. Try and find some trouble somewhere, and either add to it or stop it.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out"

"Where?"

I glared at her. Why couldn't she just let me be? "Look, just out. Get off my back for a little while. I' never done anything to you, so don't get onto me. I'm not your brother. I'm not your dad!"

She looked hurt for a minute, then mad. "I never said you were."_  
_

_I will never be the one for her  
I will never be enough  
I will never be the one for her  
_

So we went out, and I bought some blank CDs. Good for burning. Shouldn't be called that… there's no thrill in making a CD like there is in actually burning something.

When we got back to the boarding house, I went up to Wanda's room, the only once with a computer, and I locked the door. Wanda knocked. She banged. She cried. I tried not to laugh, because I knew it was already over. I tried not to imagine the despair enveloping her like the sparks of light once hugged her father into oblivion. I just found the song I needed, and I put it on the CD. I put it on again and again, until it was full. Until there was nothing but the message that she needed to have hammered into that beautifully shaped skull.

I left the CD on her bed, and made my escape out the window. I would find somewhere else to live for a little while. With some luck, she would move in with her daddy and her brother, and I could return. If not… who knew. I would get by. I had myself, and I was complete.

_We will never be in love  
We will never be in love  
We will never be  
In love_

I always thought I should be a romance writer.

EL FIN

A/N: Read and Review. Tell your friends!


End file.
